1. Field
Embodiments relate to a conductive polymer, a conductive polymer composition, a conductive polymer organic film, and an organic photoelectric device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device is a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy and, conversely, for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy. The photoelectric device may include, e.g., an organic light emitting diode, a solar cell, a transistor, and the like.
Among these photoelectric devices, the organic light emitting device employing organic light emitting diodes (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to the increase in demand for flat panel displays (FPD).
Recently, LCDs, which have been remarkably developed through technology, have had an increased market share of 80% or more in the FPD market. However, LCDs may have a slow response speed and a narrow viewing angle in a wide display of 40 inches or larger.
Thus, organic photoelectric devices have drawn attention as a display device for the next generation FPD because they may be driven at a low voltage, may be self-light-emitting, may be formed as a thin film, may have a wide viewing angle, high response speed, and high contrast, and may be economical to produce.
In the field of photoelectric devices (including the organic light emitting diode), researchers are studying the formation of a conductive polymer layer in order to improve efficiency of a photoelectric device by smoothly transferring charges generated in an electrode, e.g., holes and electrons, to the photoelectric device.
An organic light emitting diode is an active light emitting display device that takes advantage of a phenomenon in which electrons and holes are combined in an organic layer while emitting light when an electrical current flows to a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound thin film (hereinafter referred to as an organic layer).
The organic light emitting diode may not only use a single light emission layer as the organic layer, but rather may employ a multi-layer structure including a hole injection layer (HIL) (using a conductive polymer), a light emission layer, and an electron injection layer (EIL) to improve efficiency and decrease the driving voltage.
The multi-layer structure may be simplified by providing one layer that performs a plurality of functions. One of the simplest OLED structures is a structure where an organic layer performing all functions (including the function of a light emission layer) is interposed between two electrodes.